Love
Love Love is a rare element,costing 650 diamonds.This element is the opposite of Hatred. Love is unobtainable with gems by February 7th to February 24th. This element can be obtained when the player luckily gets Love Element in the Big Prize. Spells Love Cyclone Nearby players are covered in pink tornados where they get small amounts of damage but lose large amounts of mana,which is then used to prolong the caster's mana lifespan. -->Love Cyclone is a healing spell although health is not really involved.Health is not increased,but instead,mana.Nearby players are stunned first before getting covered in tornados that are colored pink.They get damage,which isnt that high,80 ~ 180 damage depending on the caster's statistics.Then they lose for approx. 200 ~ 450 mana,which also depends on the user's statistics.Once the process is done,the spell summoner will take away the lost mana,although it does not stack.For example,if the caster got 200 mana from his/her opponents,the 100 is used to add up the mana bar.The other 100 is used to prevent extreme mana loss.For example,you used Holobeam,which costs 450 mana,it will turn out that it will cost 350 only.It works for other spells too.This is very convinient for those who use spells with extreme mana costs. *''Consumes 350 mana and costs 600 shards'' * Note : '''Use this spell for crowds.It doesnt seem deadly but you will gain extra 10 mana from every player affected. '''Heart Attack User shoots 2 heart missiles on 2 nearby opponents and deal high damage and burn damage to those players, with 20% chance to deal critical damage. --> The user equips a missile launcher with them and begins to shoot 2 missiles out of it. When it encounters a player, it immediately follows that player for 4 seconds, and are as fast as Vigor Gyration (from Spirit). If it doesn't manage to hit their target, they explode like fireworks, burning all nearby players by 14 damage per half second for 3 seconds. When it hits the target/s, it will deal 155 ~ 260 damage, explode like fireworks and burn them with 20 burn damage per half second for 4.5 seconds. This burn damage can't be deflected by Flame Body. If lucky enough, one of the missiles can deal critical 650 damage and 45 burn DPS for 5 seconds, but that's only 20% chance. This multi projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 650 shards * Note : '''Shield spells work effectively in case critical damage had a chance to pierce through your defense. '''Cold Heart-Break User stops their opponent then kicks them far away,then summons cyrogenic heart missiles that freeze the player and deal medium damage. -->The caster will kick a nearby player far away.Then they get trapped in a heart which then drops down heart missiles that contain cyro,a freezing substance.If the previous spell burns,this one will freeze you.It will deal high amounts of damage over time,for about 30 ~ 70 damage.In total of 180 ~ 420 damage.It can also deal extra damage if the opponent jumped.8 damage per jump. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 820 shards * Note : '''It has a range as big as Temporal Trap's,but takes a second to activate.Quick reactions can avoid a large amount of health being lost. * '''Note 2 : '''Dont jump. Even though you only take small amounts of damage per jump, it will create an afterburn. '''Reincarnation Nearby players are trapped in hearts then killed.They are revived after a few seconds with a significant amount of health and stamina lost. -->This close range spell actually kills players,but the caster will not get any reward.After the players die,they will spawn inside the heart with 250 ~ 375 health lost.They will also gain only 75% of their full stamina bar.Meaning,their stamina is stolen.If the opponent's health is below 375,they will not spawn on the heart location anymore. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 940 shards * Note : '''It can be quickly casted. '''Unconditional Love The user summons several hearts that swirl around nearby enemies and deal damage and steal mana and Mana and explode within a few seconds dealing high damage. -->The user releases hearts from their body that will heal them 250 hp and follow all nearby players and stun them. All hearts will try to block the opponents' sight and deal 32 ~ 54 damage and steal 70 Mana and 80 stamina while they swirl for 6 seconds. After that, these hearts thump loudly, then explode and deal a fixed 300 damage to those players. This will deal a total of 492 ~ 624 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1080 shards.'' Category:Pure's Fine Elements